Fairy High
by SSBB forever
Summary: What happens when Makarov decides to build a school for students with magic? Fairy High, that's what! Chapter 5: I'm a wizard get me out of here!
1. Chapter 1- when maths goes wrong

Lucy picked up the scroll on her doorstep. She rolled the scroll out, which was reading: Lucy Heartfilia, You have been selected to go to Fairy High. Teachers will be arriving shortly to pick you up. Just then, a white carriage with the Fairy high logo arrived. In the carriage were a couple of students and some teachers. Lucy sat opposite a bluenette. She was looking outside at the scenery.

"Where are we going next?" A blue cat asked.

"Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney's house, Happy." A white cat responded. The carriage stopped and two boys got on.

"I think we are going to Yukino's house now." The white cat announced.

"Are you sure it's Yukino Aguria's house Carla?" Happy asked. Carla nodded. A girl with short, sky blue hair got on and sat next to one of the boys that got on the coach on the previous stop. The proceeded onto the net stop, where a white-haired girl got on. After collecting students, they were taken to a large hall. A short man with grey hair was making announcements.

"In dorm 1 is: Kinana, Mirajane, Coco, Jenny, Minerva and Cana.

In dorm 2 are: Kagura, Ultear, Chelia, Kamika, Juvia and Mavis.

In dorm 3 are: Mary Hughes, Sherry, Bisca, Evergreen, Laki, Future Lucy and Michelle.

In dorm 4 are: Wendy, Yukino, Hisui, Levy, Angel, Meredy and Cosmos.

In dorm 5: Erza, Millianna, Lisanna, Flare, Sherry, Ikagura and Lucy.

In dorm 6: Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, Rouge, Zancrow, and Cobra.

In dorm 7: Bickslow, Loke, Midnight, Zeref, Gray.

In dorm 8: Hughes, Freed, Rustyrose and Laxus.

In dorm 9: Ren, Eve, Mystogan, Natsu Dragion, Nab.

In dorm 10: Elfman, Romeo, Droy, Lyon and Dan.

In dorm 11: Hibiki, Jura, Jellal, Jet and Max." Makarov announced. The school bell rung and everyone was sent to their dorms.

In dorm 4…

Cosmos went to the bathroom.

"Not beautiful!" She yelled. There was waste on the floor and in the toilet; old poo and worms crawled around. Wendy squealed. Meredy was silent but the shade of her face was green. Yukino, Angel, Levy and Hisui were still unpacking though. Wendy ran out of the dormitory to find the caretakers, followed by Kosmos and Meredy.

"All students to G1 (gather 1) to introduce yourselves. No supervision required." A computer-like voice said. Soon enough, Everyone as in G1. As Cobra stepped in, a bucket of boiling water fell down. He reacted quickly and evaded the spill.

"I can hear it." He said.

"Sorry, that was meant for Gray." A pink-haired boy apologized. Lucy checked for any traps before she walked in. Just then, a series of water bomb splattered on her top.

"Sorry, that was meant for Gray." The pink-haired boy apologized again.

"I would recommend you check that it is Gray first." Erza commented.

"I hate stupid men." Angel added. A man in armour bended towards Lucy.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lucy." That was a mistake.

"I shall call you Lu-pan!" He decided.

"Wait, What?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-pan!" He yelled, starry-eyed. Cobra made a noise, his face becoming green.

"I-I can hear your thoughts." He croaked._What the heck is he thinking!?_ Lucy thought as she glanced at the brunet.

"My name is Dan, Lu-pan!" He yelled ecstatically.

"I don't like clingy men." Angel commented. A blunet walked through the white door, causing a bluenette with an indigo hat to turn around. Natsu chucked boiling water at him, but it turned to ice.

"I think everyone's here. I shall start." Erza began.

"I am Erza Scarlet." Erza began.

"I'm Angel."

"I'm Flare."

"I'm Wendy." By the time everyone finished, it was time for Period 2 in M1. (They missed P1 due to the appointment in G1.)

"I'm Gildarts Clive." A man introduced himself. He randomly chose the classes.

In class 1 was: Eve, Romeo, Hisui, Mavis, Mystogan, Laki, Mirajane, Ikagura, Zeref, Hibiki, Hughes, Flare, Sting, Natsu Dragion, Kinana, Yukino, Gajeel, Coco and Cana, Wendy and Juvia. In class 2 were: Future Lucy, Dan, Jet, Freed, Lyon, Nab, Sherry, Droy, Angel, Millianna, Natsu, Chelia, Laxus, Gray, Midnight, Elfman, Al, Meredy and Jura. In class 3 were: Mary Hughes, Erza, Ultear, Kagura, Loke, Zancrow, Max, Cobra, Lisanna, Minerva, Cosmos, Evergreen, Rustyrose, Michelle, Bickslow, Rouge, Jenny, Bisca, Ren, Lucy, Kamika and Jellal.

"Class one will stay here. Class 2 will go to M2 and Class 3 will go to M7 with me." Gildarts announced.

In M1…

A gang of grannies stood in the classroom.

"Mark told us that they would be here." One of them croaked

"Who?" Another asked.

"The ones who dropped our tea." The first replied.

"Attack!" she yelled. They charged towards the students.

"You're mistaken!" Kinana tried to say. A granny whacked her with an umbrella.

"What the heck!?" Sting yelled.

"Watch the language young man!" A granny scolded.

"Eek!" Wendy screeched.

"Whoa!" Hughes dodged an incoming bag.

"I'm too young to die!" Romeo yelled.

"As the princess-" Hisui was being hit by a handbag.

"Ow! Of Fiore-Ow! I command-Ow!" Hisui tried to say. It was useless.

"My beer!" Cana yelled as the leader took her beer.

"That is bad for you young lady." She stated. Coco ran away at a high speed but he tripped over an umbrella.

"I used to be bad in my youth too you know." The granny stated.

"I can still get down to the beat though." She said, hearing the music coming from Natsu Dragion's headphones. She put her hands in the air and shook her hips.

"Kill me." Zeref coincidentally said, making the matter worse.

There was a strong wind, causing her skirt to lift. The whole of class 1 passed out.

In M2…

"Hello! I'm your supply teacher, Bindi girl!" a brown granny shouted.

"Let me demonstrate my power." Bindi girl said.

"Bindi of the north, shine on me!" she yelled. Everyone sweat dropped. A laser came out of her bindi, painting the walls with bindi patterns.

"Bindi create man!" she yelled. Bindi men came out of the walls.

"I hate ugly men." Angel commented.

"Ugly? How rude! Bindi men!" She yelled angrily.

"Eww!" Angel screamed as she was covered in bindi men. Everyone ran out of the classroom.

"They think my men are ugly too? Bindi men, get them!" Bindi girl screamed.

"It is a man to run!" Elfman yelled. Chelia ran through the quad, chased by 5 bindi men.

"Roar of the sky dragon!" she blew the men away.

In M3….

Suddenly, Cobra got out of his chair.

"I can hear it." He said. He jumped out of the window as Chelia and Laxus ran inside, chased by 250 bindi men.

"What in the name of-" Rouge was shocked. One of the bindi men stuck a bindi on Jellal's forehead. He moaned like a zombie and turned to them. He turned to them with bindies in his eyes. Chelia was held upside down by a bindi man.

"Bindi, bindi." He said. Chelia screamed.

"Purple paper is the god of binding." Kamika said as the bindi man became still, dropping Chelia. The 249 were still on the move, so everyone evacuated.

Back in M1…

Hisui opened the door to escape. Standing there, were bindi men.

"What the-" Sting began, when a granny eyed him.

"Jesus Christ!" Natsu Dragion's headphones fell off.

"Aah!" Wendy screamed as the bindi men came in.

"Whoa!" Hughes yelled. Everyone jumped out the nearest window, not knowing whether they would survive. Romeo held onto sticky fire, everyone fell into place, hanging off the vast building. The bindi men became to climb down the rope. Everyone did the same. The bindi men let go, confusing the students. They suddenly grabbed the rope again. This meant they were going down at a faster rate. Luckily, they didn't catch up to the students. Romeo swung everyone through a window, where Bindi Jellal was. They ran through the door. Wendy bumped into Chelia.

"Sorry." They both said. The bindi men surrounded them. They used Romeo's sticky fire to climb across the ceiling until they were safe.

"Wood make wall!" Laki yelled. A wooden wall stopped the bindi men. The wall turned to liquid.

"Bindi multiply." One of them grinned. The liquid became a sea, covering most people's necks. The liquid seemed alive, and swallowed people up. The sticky fire was swallowed, causing everyone to fall into the Bindi Sea.

"This is disgusting!" Eve exclaimed as he stepped on something, making a squelch noise.

"Why is this even happening?" Ikagura asked.

In the attic…

"This is…awkward." Cobra, who was leaning on Cosmos, decided. Erza was stuck to the dragon slayer's back, thanks to Bindi Jellal. Bindi Jellal had pushed Michelle, who caused everyone to slump forwards. At the front, was Kagura, who had to use her hands and feet to avoid falling through a trapdoor. She slipped, causing everyone to fall through.

"Now this…This is awkward." Erza, who was now on top of Cobra, decided .The trapdoor shut. Everyone scrambled into more comfortable positions, although they were squashed. No one could see who was who, thanks to the darkness.

"Sorry." Mary apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Erza asked.

"I can hear your thoughts." Cobra muttered. Everyone apart from Mary and Cobra stuck to the ceiling (Mary had intended to catch Cobra as well but he got out of her range). The trapdoor opened. Everyone ran back into the attic. They fell through the roof, when Bindi girl decided they had learnt their lesson. The bindi men disappeared but class 1 was still in trouble with the grannies.


	2. Chapter 2- the other Erza is a teacher?

**Do you think I should include pairings? Vote now!** **Visit my profile or copy this link: ** u/5892237/SSBB-forever

Lucy's POV

I ran across the field and turned left into the maths block. What was the fastest way to the Quad again? Through the Einstein centre. I ran through the Einstein centre, before walking across the quad. When I went to the top-right door, I found the hot food queue. Lots of students pushed and shoved, oblivious to the fact that there was a stairs behind them. Natsu fell onto me, who was about to fall down the stairs. Instead, I landed in Sting's arms. He walked up the steps before he dropped me. He is just so rude!

"Watch where you're going." He looked down at me. Sting stopped next to Rouge.

"I can hear it." Cobra muttered. He moved to the right as Angel was thrust into me. She brushed herself off. _Where are the teachers!?_ I thought as I glanced at the vehement queue. Mary Hughes was behind me. She got out some sort of weapon. She walked in front of me. I tried to get back to my rightful position but it wouldn't work. Natsu breathed fire on Gray, who jumped. Rouge, who was in front of me, disappeared. He was now inside the canteen. _How did he get there?_ I thought.

"Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" Angel summoned a blue version of Plue. Plue summoned himself and began to dance with Nicky (Angel's Nikora). This distracted most people, so Angel ran in, followed by me and Sting. Others got the idea and they all zoomed into the hall.

"What would you like?" A woman asked. She looked so much like Erza I could almost swear she dyed her hair blonde.

"What is there?" I asked.

"For starters, soup. For a main course, pepperoni pizza, beef burger, chicken burger, egg and ham bap, chicken tikka masala, chicken tikka Panini, Roast chicken, chicken tikka bites and chicken nuggets and chips. For dessert, we have Oreo Cookie bash or strawberry cake" The dinner lady smiled.

"Can I have pizza?" I asked. She handed me a slice of pizza. I sat down at an empty table. Erza was eating the strawberry cake when Natsu squashed it. She turned to Natsu, glowing red.

"Sit up straight. I will have your heads!" she yelled, getting out a sword. Natsu ran like his life depended on it-correction- his life _did_ depend on it.

"Don't run!" Erza shouted. I sweat dropped.

Erza's POV

There was no way I would let Natsu escape this time. I swung at him with my sword. In defence, he tried to burn me. What he didn't know was that I had changed into my Flame empress armour. I wielded my sea empress sword, in an attempt to extinguish his flames. Luckily for him, I had to go to T5.

In front of us, was…Me?

"I am Erza." The other me introduced.

"Call me Miss Knightwalker." The other me added.

"What are we doing?" Michelle asked.

"Training. The changing rooms are over there." Miss Knightwalker answered.

After changing…

"I disagree, but Makarov wants us to take it slow, so we're practicing jumping. However, I persuaded him to let me create a scenario." Miss Knightwalker gestured towards an oak door. We walked in. We were inside a large maze. A loud roar was heard coming from the right. Rouge was gone. The roar was getting louder, so we ran to the left to find a giant hydra. When I looked carefully, I noticed something. It had wings. I had a crazy but good idea so I jumped on the hydra, using a whip as reins. It worked. People hanged to the bottom, only to be squashed once I reached the middle, where Rouge was finishing his sandwich. The maze faded. Suddenly, Miss Knightwalker was wearing a black T-shirt and a slick, black short. Her scarlet hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Now you will attempt obstacle course, level 1. I shall demonstrate." Miss Knightwalker ran towards a tight rope suspended below a netted area. She jumped onto one line on the net. She flung herself forwards, flipping until her legs were on the net. She continued until she was at the end. She flipped around so that she was standing on top of the net. She jumped onto another net, this time red.

"This is the skill net. You must perform skills until the bracelet I will hand to you turns from red to orange. Then you will have 3 minutes freestyle. In those 3 minutes, your bracelet must turn green." Miss Knightwalker explained. She flipped on the net about 3 times. She then hung from the net with no hands. She squeezed herself through the same whole her legs were hanging from, causing the students to go 'ooh' and 'aah'. Her bracelet turned orange. The net glowed sky blue. She jumped high in the air, flipping vertically. She turned upside down, landing on one hand in order to do a one-handed cartwheel. She finished with a graceful spin in the air, when her bracelet became green.

"Go!" Miss Knightwalker commanded. Mary did it effortlessly, but it was clear she used her own magic on herself. I seemed to do well.

Cosmos' POV

I might have not been good at the tricks, but I most definitely refused to be ugly. I narrowly got away with cartwheels and flips. Rouge was at the end in seconds. He most likely turned into a shadow; it wouldn't be read by the nets. Lisanna transformed into different animals, which I thought were ugly) to fit through the gaps. I noticed Jenny glancing at Jellal, probably hoping he wasn't Bindi Jellal. To me, that's _ugly _Bindi Jellal. I shivered at the thought of ugliness. The bell rung.

"The school day is over. The day is usually shorter if it's the first." Miss Knightwalker concluded.


	3. Chapter 3- リゾート！

**Viewers, things are about to take a turn for worse…**

Chapter 3: The resort

Wendy's POV

In dorm 4…

I picked up a letter.

"Guys! We're invited to a resort!" I announced.

"When?" Angel asked.

"Now!" A bus is waiting for us. Everyone packed their stuff and hopped on the indigo bus. There was no driver, I found this scary. Just as Erza was about to make a complaint, the bus grew wings and shot off.

"Holy shi-" Sting began.

"Don't say bad words Sting-sama!" I quickly added before he could finish the word.

"Praise the lord!" Jellal yelled.

"The tragedy!" Rustyrose versified. The bus spun round and round, causing people to crash into one another. To make matters wore, Natsu, Sting and Rouge got motion sickness. Sting and Rouge had passed out, but at least their cheeks weren't bulging like Natsu's. Lucy screamed as Natsu's super-large cheeks slopped onto Lucy's legs.

"Don't puke, don't puke!" Lucy pleaded.

"I shall put him to rest." Erza smiled. She knocked Natsu out with a punch, causing Lucy and I to scream. The bus came to an abrupt stop. Everyone jumped out, overjoyed that the bus had stopped.

"Hell yeah!" Sting grinned, causing Rouge to face palm. Natsu crawled out of the bus with his fist in the air. I smiled when I walked out.

"Yay!" Lucy and Lisanna cheered. Yukino smiled, but she still seemed emotionless. It was very clear she wasn't smiling inside.

"It is a man to shout in joy!" Elfman shouted. There was one room.

"Where the fu-" Sting began.

"He means where we are going to change." Rouge quickly finished.

"There are changing rooms." Angel replied.

"Angel-pan!" Dan threw his arms around Angel.

"I hate clingy men." Angel replied.

"Hisui-denka, you dropped a bag." I politely pointed out.

"Call me Hisui." The princess responded.

Normal POV

Everyone decided to take a walk around town together. A fat, old couple who were snogging knocked the students over. A girl with black hair and brown eyes walked over to the group. She wore a short, black skirt and a black and white crop top. She wore brown boots, which were decorated by fluff. She was extremely hot, there was no denying it. She had a violet Fairy High mark on her right hand.

"My name is Lamia-Lilit." The girl smiled. _Lamia-Lilit. Her name translates to vampire of the night._ Erza thought. The fairies walked along the beach, when two naked men screamed at them. They turned away from the awful display.

"I am glad that I lost my sight." Cobra commented as they walked in the opposite direction. It was now getting dark, so everyone headed back to the mansion. In there, were thousands of other schools. Well, that explained the fact that they had one room. Fairy High walked past, ignoring the looks they got._ It's not like they haven't seen a flying cat before_ Happy thought. They walked into the changing rooms. Natsu and Lamia-Lilit were the first to change so they waited for everyone else. Cobra and Sting came in. When Lucy (the next person to change) came in, Natsu and Lamia-Lilt had gone and Cobra's open eye was narrowed. Not only that, but Sting seemed deep in thought. Erza and Wendy came in.

"Did something happen Sting-san?" Wendy asked.

"No." The white dragon slayer replied.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I honestly don't know." Sting responded.

Natsu and Lamia-Lilit walked in.

"Where were you?" Erza asked.

"Shops." Natsu replied, picking up bags of KFC. Everyone came in.

"Before we eat let's explore the mansion." Erza suggested. Everyone nodded. Next door, the students heard gurgling. Erza punched the door down to see a class from another school. However, they thought they were evil, so they charged. Then, they realized.

"What do you think you're doing?" a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a handbag yelled. They ran outside of the room, chased by the angry girl's gang.

"First Bindi men and now this!" Evergreen sighed. They fell into a dead end.

"Don't be fooled. They must be wizards, right?" Erza reminded. The leader transformed into a morph suit.

"The jiggle boob gang?" Natsu thought, before Erza glared at him. Everyone was about to jump through a window when they realized it was locked tight. Erza punched the glass out of the pane and helped everyone out, before going herself.

"What's all this?" A girl with white hair and green eyes came out of a room. She wore a long, black prom dress and a tiara.

"I do not know." Her friend (Lady Eleanor) replied. Eleanor had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a puffy bridal dress and her school mark was a white tiara. The girls in morph suits jumped out of the window. They didn't want this attention.

"Which schools are here?" Natsu asked.

"Fairy High, Quarto puppets, Royals…" Erza listed.

"Partnerships." Rouge finished.

"We might get into trouble with the master." Lucy thought worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Luce." Natsu answered. They sneaked back into their room, where a blunet was.

"Haru?" Erza thought aloud. Natsu slammed into Haru head first.

"Let's finish what we started a while ago." Natsu began to get fired up.

"Yeah." Haru caught on Natsu's attitude.

"Not on my watch." Erza bashed their heads together.

"Haru!" a female voice called. Elie shook the limp Haru.

"Hi Lucy!" she greeted before carrying Haru out of the room. Everyone climbed into the bed and slept.

At 11 o'clock…

Hisui screamed, causing Natsu and Lucy to wake up. Two assassins were in the room. Both of them had black hair and red eyes.

"You get the princess and I'll handle any wizards. What do you think, Mary? " The older one ordered.

"Yes, Winter." The younger girl replied. Winter grabbed Lucy by the neck and took her keys.

"You move, she dies." Winter reminded. Natsu tried the break the knife, which dug into a suffering Lucy's neck. Mary slashed Natsu's back from behind, before teleporting Lucy, Hisui and herself. She took Yukino and teleported.

In headquarters…

The three girls were chained up, their keys taken by Winter, who dropped them in acid, much to Lucy's sadness. There was shouting from the entrance, followed by screaming and shouted. A bloodied Haru came in, followed by Elie.

"Stop it!" Elie screamed as Haru was vehemently slashed.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Haru coughed out blood. They were then chained up by Winter and Mary.

"Begin the torturing." Winter ordered.

"Let's start with the Blondie." Mary smiled wickedly. Lucy's eyes widened. She was stabbed thousands of times, each feeling life a knife running through her chest. Then, a dagger was drove straight through her chest. She was loosing blood and breath. She gasped for breath before plummeting to the ground with dull, lifeless eyes.

"I'll go for the princess." Winter decided. Hisui braced herself, but she broke out of the chains. Before she had time to ask why, a dagger was flying towards her neck. Hisui freed the others. She ran around the room, closely followed by daggers. She dodged each one narrowly. Winter threw two daggers at once at Hisui's head. She stumbled onto the floor, when two more daggers were fired, this time at random points on her body. She braced herself, one arm over her face. Elie rolled her to the side, causing her to get cut on the arm. Mary tripped Elie over, so that Winter could hit her. Winter was clearly now getting pissed off. She had four daggers, all aimed at Elie. Elie screamed but the blood that flew in the air wasn't hers. It was Haru's. Elie looked down to see the injured boy. Blood dripped from his mouth, and he was clearly unconscious. She shot at the assassins frequently, but they did the unexpected. They caught her bullets. A sharp dagger flew in the air. Elie jumped, smiling to herself, proud of her achievement. The smile was soon wiped off her face, when she realized that that bronze dagger wasn't meant for her. Hisui was pinned to the wall, shortly followed by Elie. The 'sleeping' Haru was also pinned down on the wall. Above their heads, was a machine. At the bottom, hung a golden dagger. The machine was started, causing the dagger to go towards their heads. Hisui closed her emerald green eyes.

**That's it for this chapter. What is the assassins' motive? Will anyone find out what's going on?**

**Notes: Hisui, in my fanfic is a celestial sprit wizard. You are probably thinking 'what?' at the moment but observe opening 17 (mysterious magic) carefully. On the image showing Yukino, Acradios and Hisui, Hisui is holding a silver key. I think it is Horoglium (correct me if I'm wrong).**


	4. Chapter 4-ブラックハート。

Fairy high chapter 4: ブラックハート。

Hisui could hear the noise of the mechanism. She tried to pull the daggers off her, but Mary threatened her. Natsu kicked the door down. Elie smiled. He saw the dead Lucy on the floor, causing him to punch Mary in the face.

Winter was oblivious to the fact that Natsu was behind her. She had a wicked smile on her face. He took off Winter's robe. She had long, flowing white hair and black eyes. She wore a short black dress and leather boots. She cloaked herself in a light purple glow. Natsu took one more look at Lucy before he tried to punch Winter. Winter jumped and booted Natsu. Elie looked up to see the dagger nearly touching her head.

"Natsu!" She yelled, catching his attention. He destroyed the machines when Mary strangled him. She was about to murder him when he booted her to the other side of the room, before blowing fire on her. She flew off, into the starry sky. They all walked back, carrying Lucy. Blood poured out of Lucy and Haru's limp bodies. However, the difference was that Haru's blood slowly poured out, whilst Lucy's gushed out. He bought the bodies back, when Haru woke up. He squinted in pain when he looked at his bloodied side. Elie put him in bed.

"Oh. My. God." That was the only thing Meredy could say when she saw Lucy. Mystogan covered Wendy's eyes. Bright yellow specks began to fly off Lucy. She was quickly rising, and soon went through the roof. Everyone climbed onto the roof to see what was going on. Half of Lucy was gone. The glowing, yellow specks surrounded her, twirling slowly. Soon enough she was gone. The yellow specks exploded, falling onto Wendy and Cheria. The sky was a strange shade of dark purple, unlike yesterday.

The next day…

Wendy ran across the grassy meadow with Cheria, when they came across a circle of stones. Once they entered they couldn't come out. Carla, on the other hand, could not enter. In the middle of the circle, were the two girls. They couldn't move, no matter how hard they tried.

"What's going on?" Cheria asked. Wendy looked down, her expression focused. A laser came out of the ground, followed by screams. When the laser faded away, the girls were gone. Carla's eyes widened as she saw a vision of the future. Wendy was covered in blood, and she was crying and shouting. Next to her, was a 'sleeping' Cheria. A girl with her back to Carla towered over the girls. Her long, white hair reached her knees. The girl from the dark image turned to Carla. Her eyes were completely black. The vision then ended.

Lucy looked around her. She was floating in the middle of an ocean. She was floating towards a bright light. As Lucy drifted towards it, she wandered what it was. Before she could think, she was inside it. Her eyes began to close.

Erza transformed into her morning star armour. She shot lightning blasts at the assassins. They dodged the attacks, jumping in different directions. There were just too many of them. Not only that, but they multiplied. Gray shot an ice laser at Winter, who sliced the laser in quarters. Half of the assassins threw at least four daggers at the students, guaranteeing several hits. Hisui had only narrowly dodged the daggers. She summoned her Lyra, which was especially trained to fight off enemies. Her Lyra, unlike Lucy's, had purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a golden armour and carried a silver guitar, rather than a harp. Yukino summoned Pisces, who tried to hit Winter. She dodged the attack effortlessly, landing on her right foot. The 400 assassins multiplied. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy combined their roars to hit 20 of them, leaving 380, healthy assassins, all of which were not at all weak. Ultear sent her orb to the future multiple times, before hitting the intruders multiple times. Meredy summoned 10 swords, and fired them at the agile assassins. They multiplied again, making 760 assassins. The 760 joined hands, a small, black ball inside the large circle, slowly glowing larger. When the ball of darkness was outstandingly large, the assassins hurled it at the students.

"Unison raid!" they yelled. The ball engulfed the students quicker than Erza could equip. Every person was hit, even if they tried to dodge it. The assassins multiplied again and again, until there were 48640. They joined hands again, this time generating a red ball. Out of the red ball, something began to climb out. First, a giant head and jaw. Next, two, large, grey wings. After that, four immense claws and a tail. Standing there, was a dragon. Strangely, any type of magic worked on it, even though it was powerful. Hisui's Lyra played a loud chord, which began to whirl up a tornado. The vast dragon roared, sending most flying backwards. Although badly injured, Meredy summoned an immense amount of swords. On top of the dragon, was a girl with long, grey hair with black eyes. She disappeared into the thin air. The dragon picked up Meredy, who was thrown into a tree. She just managed to recover, when the dragon roared, throwing everyone onto the same tree. Natsu punched the dragon, but it was still extremely healthy. The dragon picked up Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Gajeel after orders from Winter, the rider of the dragon.

The dragon flicked its tail rapidly, which is where Natsu was. It landed, causing the ground to shake. Immediately, Winter jumped of the dragon. She put a golden jewel in a pillar, and then began an incarnation, which ended the words 'scissor runner.' In realisation, Erza's eyes widened. Out of thin air, appeared the dragon himself. Scissor runner took one look at the bluenette and let her hop onto his back. Before anyone could think why, a loud roar pushed Lucy off the cliff. Winter had two dark brown cutlasses, which she used to cut Natsu. Scissor runner flew off, not knowing Natsu and Erza had sneaked on board.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled, blowing fire towards the girl. Winter swatted the flames aside, much to Natsu's surprise. Natsu tried punching her, but she threw him off the dragon. Erza stared at Winter's coal black eyes, and then she realised. Erza impaled Winter's heart, listening for the sound of glass shattering. She heard what she expected. Black blood poured out of Winter's chest, and the black colour of her eyes drained out, revealing innocent, purple eyes.

"Thank you, Erza Scarlet." Winter managed to say, before falling off the disappearing dragon.

A few hours later…

"So, what happened?" Natsu asked, when Erza came in with Winter.

"Well…" the former assassin began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Young Winter ran her fingers through her white hair. She wore a puffy, sky blue dress. She looked just like Lisanna when she was little, only with purple eyes and longer hair. The village was on fire, her home was next. A group of bandits killed her father and left, but from outside, she could hear her mother screaming. Then she was experimented on, and a dark orb was placed inside her. The experiment went wrong, creating Dark Winter, who merged with Winter. Dark Winter then destroyed the company and everyone inside it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, thanks to Erza, freeing me, I have a fairy high mark!" Winter concluded.

"What colour is it?" asked a curious Natsu.

"White! The branding went wrong so it ended up on my heart." Winter answered.


	5. Chapter 5-I'm a wizardget me out of here

"Hey Erza, you know we're doing 'I'm a wizard, get me out of here, Extended!' tomorrow." Natsu reminded.

"I'm aware." Erza sighed.

The next day…

"Welcome to I'm a wizard, get me out of here, Extended!" Chapati introduced.

"Cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"Let's look at this season's contestants!" Chapati continued.

"Aaaagh!" Lucy screamed as Natsu almost threw up on her. Wendy used Troia on him, to Lucy's relief. Just then, a man escorted Lucy out of the flying plane.

"First up, it's the cosplay princess, Lucy Heartfilia." Chapati announced.

"Open, Gate of the ram, Aries!" Lucy summoned the celestial spirit.

"I'm sorry!" Aries exclaimed.

"Can you make a wool blanket?" Lucy asked. Aries did so, before saying sorry and disappearing. Lucy landed on Aries' blanket, before sitting out of the way of flying wizards.

"Next, it's the cute slayer dup, Chelia and Wendy!" Chelia and Wendy used their sky magic to float down at a reasonable pace.

"Titania!" Erza transformed into her flight armour, and landed both quickly and gracefully.

"Natsu!" Natsu used Happy to fly down carefully, but Happy dropped him.

"Gray!" Gray made an ice rope to slide down.

"Lyon!" Lyon slid down Gray's rope.

"Team Shadow Gear!" Droy created vines for his team to slide down.

10 minutes later….

"They didn't even tell us where camp is." Natsu complained.

"My legs…" Lucy fell flat on the floor.

"There!" Juvia pointed to a house made out of logs. Everyone opened the door, expecting a nice, warm bed. Instead, they got an empty house filled with bugs and spiders. Erza murdered the creatures before throwing them far, far away. In there, were clothes with names on. Just after they put the outfits on, Chapati came in.

"It has been chosen who is to do the first, bush tucker trial. I can tell you now, that person is…"

**Who do you want to do the bush tucker trial? Vote now! You can vote by the poll on my profile, PM me or tell me in the comments.**


	6. Chapter 6- the first bushtucker trail

"The chosen person is...Lucy!" Chapati announced. He looked down at the blonde girl, who was moaning on and on about her painful legs.

"Does anyone want to go in her place?" Chapati asked, partly because he felt sorry for her.

"I'll go. After all, blondie won't be any use." Sting decided.

"You're blonde too!" Lucy complained.

"Anyway," Sting said loudly, trying to cover up the truthful comment Lucy had just made.

"Let's start the trial!" Chapati grinned.

"What am I meant to do?" Sting asked.

"Go through the tunnel of doom whilst carrying Lucy on your back." Chapati answered.

"Why Lucy?" Sting questioned.

"Natsu and Happy say she's _very_ heavy. She doesn't look fat to me though." Chapati answered.

"Probably the fat in those massive boobs of hers." Sting sighed.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled.

Sting flung Lucy on his back, and began to walk through the tunnel when the lights turned off. The lights flashed as snakes blocked the way. Lucy screeched before cutting herself off. Sting crawled through a tiny gap, dragging Lucy along. Soon afterwards cockroaches landed on the pair. Sting made a cute yelp sound, causing Lucy to giggle.

"I'm not scared." Sting lied. As soon as he said that, worms fell on him and Lucy, all you could hear was loud squealing and shouting. After that terrible moment, he finally got the stars, which were at the end. He walked out of the tunnel, where Chapati awaited.

"Well done! You got 3 meals/ 3 stars!" Chapati congratulated the two blondes.


End file.
